Iris
by halestorm99
Summary: I love You You're just saying that because you haven't seen me yet... Then let me know who you are... It's been told that you can't love someone you don't know. But Hermione did.


Loud chatters of the students emerged from the Great Hall. That night was special to each and every one of them. It was the year-end ball for all of the seventh year students. It would be the last night that the other years would be able to spend time with their older "brothers and sisters".

Hermione Granger walked aimlessly in search of her two best friends. Ever since Ron started dating Luna, and Harry started dating Pansy, the two were inseparable from their girlfriends. Hermione, not wanting to be the third wheel, or actually the fifth wheel, decided to hang out more with Ginny. This made their relationship a bit distant. But it also enabled her to meet new guys in the process; and she did.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

She spotted the two boys in the corner where they talk and ate, particularly Ron, with their girlfriends. She smiled and approached them.

"Hey guys!" she said before sitting on the vacant chair.

"Hey 'Mione! It's been long since you last sat with us…" Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well…you see, I don't really like disturbing your privacy…if you know what I mean…" she winked at Ron, which in turn blushed a crimson red.

"Stop it Hermione…" Ron said smiling.

"So, Ginny said something about 'him'." Pansy said grinning at her.

Hermione suddenly felt nervous since she still haven't told Ron and Harry about her secret meetings with 'him'.

"Who's him?" Harry said, facing Pansy in the process.

Pansy looked at Hermione and her face told her something. Busted.

"Oh, I forgot, it wasn't you Hermione, it was…it was…" Pansy said fidgeting her fingers.

"There no trying to deny it anymore Pansy." Harry said his voice was low.

"Yeah Hermione, who's 'him'?" Ron said with an accusing glare.

"You see, some guy owled me one day…and I've been owling him since then…we're supposed to meet today…on midnight…" she said lowering her gaze to her feet.

"You mean to tell me, that you, Hermione Jane Granger, are going to meet with someone whom you met by owl post?" Harry said as his voice started to rise.

"You can't Hermione! It'll be too dangerous. What if he is a murderer or a serial killer?" Ron said.

"Look guys, he studies here in Hogwarts ok?" Hermione said.

"How can you be so sure of it? Have you seen him?" Harry said with a penetrating glare.

"He told me…"

"Well, that's promising…" Ron said sarcastically.

"I trust him ok? He's there when you two weren't!" and with that Hermione left the table.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_and sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Both Harry and Ron gave out a frustrated sigh and lowered their heads. Pansy and Luna started rubbing their backs to assure them that it'll be ok.

"Harry, 'Mione's a big girl now…she can handle herself…" Pansy said.

"Besides, Dumbledore's here…I'm pretty sure he knows about it…he knows everything!" Luna said.

The two boys nodded in agreement and glanced at their friend who now was with Ginny.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I can't believe them Ginny" Hermione said as tears were threatening to slid down her eyes.

"Forget about them…they'll soon come around. So…? What time will you two meet?" Ginny said, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Midnight…He said, I would know if he would arrive." Hermione said nervously.

"Well it's quarter to twelve already…" Ginny said. "You nervous?"

"Very." Hermione said glancing around her. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He's going to like you…I'd kill him if he won't" she said jokingly.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Ron, I'll be right back ok?" Harry said before leaving him along with the girls.

"Sure man."

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I'm really not so sure about this…what if he really doesn't like –" Hermione was stopped when the lights to the great hall went out.

The thunder roared and people started to scream. The headmaster tried to calm everyone. Hermione's heart pumped louder and tried to see in the dark but she couldn't.

Suddenly the lights went back on again. Hermione felt a hand squeezing hers tightly. She opened her eyes only to see Ginny grinning madly at her. She felt disappointed and lowered her head.

"Hermione look!" Ginny pointed at her back.

Hermione turned her head and saw a man with a silver mask. He offered her his hand and led her out of the hall.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

They went to the garden and they sat on the bench in front of the fountain. The view was amazing and heart melting.

"I thought you wouldn't come…" Hermione said as her fingers fidgeted.

"You know I would never ditch you…" his voice was low and brought chills to her.

He glanced at her face and she blushed. She lowered her head but he raised her head.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione." He said.

"Who are you?" Hermione suddenly said.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He turned and gazed up at the sky above them. He observed the stars and the distant moon. It was a very lovely evening.

"I think you wouldn't want to know that…" he said breathing out a deep sigh.

"Why not? I have been writing to you for so long…I think I deserve this…" Hermione said.

Hermione stared at his face. It was so smooth even if half of his face is covered with the mask. She felt her heart beat for the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to know who he is. Suddenly, she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"I love you." Hermione said unknowingly.

"You're only saying that because you haven't seen me yet…" he said partly shocked at what she said.

"Then let me know who you are…" Hermione challenged him.

He stared at her beautiful face. It had no make-up on and yet she was beautiful. He smiled and admired her for it. She had always been beautiful to him.

"Would you promise me to still be the same when you know who I am?" he said, his voice being serious.

"S-sure…I p-promise." Hermione said nervously, her hands reaching up to his mask.

I just want you to know who I am 

Her hand was already half way up when his hand reached hers.

"Wait…let me do this first…" He said before crashing his lips on hers.

Their kiss was gentle at first and became more passionate. He caressed her cheek and rubbed her back. Hermione felt that she was in heaven. His soft lips tasted sweet and everything felt right. It was her perfect moment and she never wanted it to stop.

They pulled away grasping for air. His eyes wandered off her face once more and took her hand.

"Go ahead…"

Hermione's heart pumped loudly. She was very nervous and curious at the same time. Her hands trembled in fear of who the boy might be. But she gathered all of her courage in her body and her hand reached the side of the mask.

"I love you Hermione…even if you wouldn't love me anymore…I'd still continue on loving you," he said before closing his eyes.

She felt so afraid. Many questions flooded her mind. What if he wasn't who she expects him to be? What if he was just playing a trick on her? What if? What if?

_I just want you to know who I am _

Hermione heard the voice of Ron and Ginny calling out to her. She really needed to know him now. She gathered all of her courage and closed her eyes. She traced the linings of the mask and whispered something he never expected from her.

"I love you too…no matter who you may be," she said before pulling it off the mask.

She gently opened her eyes and saw him.

"You…"

"Yes, Hermione, me…it had always been me…" he smiled, and to his shock, she did too.

She smiled at him, even if he lived a life of lies. She smiled despite the fact that he already has someone else.

"What about her?" She said softly, lowering her head down.

"It's over," he said. "And she's alright with it."

Hermione's head rose and she smiled at him. He belonged to her now, only to her.

"I always knew it was you…"

Then she pulled him closed and kissed him. She kissed him despite the feelings running inside of her. She kissed him despite the fact that she knew Ron and the others would be sad, angry and disappointed.

_I just want you to know who I am _

She kissed him despite the fact that he is, the one and only, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
